Valentine's Day
by fanticysgirl
Summary: A sad oneshot about Sakura's death and how Sasuke was going to propose on the romantic day but trys to deal with her passing and the funeral Naruto isn's as thick headed in my story all flames welcome please r&r warning character death dont lik dont read


'Great' was all a pink haired girl known only as Sakura thought to herself why on earth would her mentor, Tsunade, would send her out on a mission the day before Valentine's Day no less. All Sakura knew was it was very important or else the blond haired woman would have surely sent someone else. Everything was chaotic especially with Sasuke being back even though he has been back for a year now and he had admitted his love for her. Sakura's dream came true the dream being that Sasuke would come back to the village and admit his love for her. The last year has been wonderful in the pinkett's opinion. Something caught Sakura's attention and she halted and got ready for what was to come, her eyes widened when she saw who stepped out in to the open ready for battle. It was Itachi. Now, saying that Sakura was weak would be like saying that Naruto didn't like raman and that was not possible. When the battle ended there was two bloody bodies laying on the forest floor the one, of a beautiful girl of 19, the other of a traitor man about 23. When the anbu showed up they saw a horrifying sight there was so much blood but they carried Sakura's body back to the village and burned Itachi's.

The devastating news spread throughout the village it was a sad day. Naruto was distraught and no matter how hard Sasuke tried to hide it every one could see the pain behind his handsome features. Sasuke went home and as he closed the door he collapsed thinking why how could this happen when I am finely happy.

Once again poor Sasuke's life was falling apart turning his heart to stone again. The funeral was tomorrow 'that's fantastic' thought Sasuke 'the funeral on the day that I was going to propose and make her mine and I have to give her up forever now.' Life wasn't fair for poor Sasuke in fact it was downright cruel to him as he sat down on his couch he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it in the box was a ring. The ring was made of white gold and had a flower made from pink diamonds all and all it was very pretty. As he stared at it as the tears welled up in his eyes he had been holding back, since he found out about his love's tragic death then the dam broke. For the first time since he was eight years old the Sasuke Uchia cried.

The service was gloomy and the light drizzle of rain didn't help much Sasuke hadn't slept a wink for he was crying all night clutching the little box that held the engagement ring he had meant to give to his beloved Sakura on this very day. He glanced around Ino was hanging on to Shikamaru for dear life as she sobbed for her lost friend. After Sasuke left the village the two became close again and u rarely saw one without the other one close by. Shikamaru was holding Ino and he held a look of deep sorrow in his eyes as well as Neji, Choji, and Sai. The boys Sasuke was guessing became like the older brothers she never had as for Naruto he was holding Hinata who was crying against his chest and the blonde himself was shedding silent tears for his teammate and his now lost sister. Sasuke glanced at TenTen she was barely holding in her tears and holding Neji's hand for support. All the girls seemed to be close to Sakura. Next the raven haired male looked at Kakashi his face was lined with deep sorrow and hard ache everyone knew that the medic thought the lone ninja as her father.

After the Tsunade was done with the speech everyone went up one by one laying a single pink rose on Sakura's casket. As they did so they said how much the pinkett meant to them how she lit up their lives. Then unable to bare it any more Sasuke went up to pay his respects.

Naruto's point of view

I watched as Sasuke made his way up to Sakura's casket and I saw the look of despair in his eyes I knew that he loved our teammate I'm not as stupid as people seem to think. Bring myself back to reality I listened to what Sasuke had to say. "Sakura, I heard him say, "I love you I always have since we were in the academy together. It tore me apart when I left to gain power for revenge after all those years I never stopped loving you and I thought of you every day. Your face got me through the day and your smile kept me sane when I was ready to break. After all that time I realized that all I needed in my life was you and so I came back to be with you. But now I can't I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." I continued to watch as Sasuke pulled something out of his pocket it was a small box and when he opened it I was shocked to see what was inside it was an engagement ring. Many gasps were heard as they realized the same thing I did that he was going to marry her.

End Naruto's point of view

There were many gasps heard as Sasuke laid a red rose on her grave as well as the ring he would have proposed with on this very day. He stepped back and the casket was lowered into the ground.

After the casket was lowered the crowed slowly dispersed and went home only those closest to Sakura stayed before they too went home. It was horrible they never thought the day would come that Sakura was killed. Everyone thought she would grow old with the one she loved and would have kids and die peacefully in her sleep an old lady with grand kids.

Sasuke's point of view

I couldn't deal with this anymore I felt as though my heart was being crushed slowly by a heavy object and it was unbearable. Tonight I would leave this world to be with the one I loved I briefly thought about Naruto but he had Hinata and even though I would never admit it out loud the boy would make a great Hokage someday. Darkness was coming fast I rummaged through my medicine and found some sleeping pills they were given to me to stop the nightmares I had when I returned to the village. A few hours later when it was totally dark I started taking the pills when I took about half the bottle I started to feel dizzy. I quickly transported myself to my beloved Sakura's grave and I laid my head against the cold stone marking her newly marked grave. The dizziness was more powerful and I felt sleepy so I closed my eyes never to wake again.

End Sasuke's point of view

The next day there was another service and more sorrow as another one of the village's citizens. A bond haired blue eyed young man stayed behind and looked at the graves one was marked as Sakura's her tombstone read:

An angel who touched everyone and lit up their lives

Next to hers was Sasuke's grave they buried him next to Sakura where he was found on his tombstone it read:

An angel who lost his way but found it again through the first one

Suddenly the blonde felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Hinata and just as they were about to walk off they felt a breeze and looked in the direction it came from. When they turned they saw two figures one was of a girl. She had long cotton candy colored hair and stunning emerald eyes that sparkled as she smiled she wore a pure white dress that went down to her knees and she had light pink wings. Next to her was a man with raven hair and onyx eyes and he wore a small smile he had black pants on and his wings were a very light gray. A few seconds later they were gone with the next breeze.

"Was that who I think it was," the blond said as he blinked his eyes. The brown haired girl with pale eyes smiled at him and replied, "Yeah it was let's go home." That sounded very good as they walked off.

On a Valentine's Day

There u go read and review please and look at some of my other stories.

fanticysgirl 


End file.
